This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hypothesis: Addition of an investigational agent ON 01910.Na to currently available anticancer agent, oxaliplatin or irinotecan improves therapeutic effects of oxaliplatin or irinotecan without added toxicity.